Aos meus olhos
by excertatsch
Summary: Alguns acontecimentos pós Trapped. MR romance. Um pouco de ação também. Pessoal é minha primeira fic, então não critiquem demais, senão eu choro, hehe.


AUTORA: excertatsch

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

SPOILERS: Após "Trapped", mas ignorem o episódio "Heart of the Storm".

COMENTÁRIOS: Alguns acontecimentos pós Trapped. M/R romance.

Pessoal é minha primeira fic, então não critiquem demais, senão eu choro, hehe.

Aos meus olhos

Mais um dia começava no platô, o sol acordou cedo, e com ele Challenger, que estava ansioso para mais uma de suas viagens para coletar inúmeras plantas e repor o seu estoque que estava acabando. Em seguida, Verônica e Finn adentraram na sala e foram recebidas por um imenso sorriso do cientista.

- Bom dia, Challenger – disseram em uníssono.

- Que bom que acordaram minhas queridas, aceitam acompanhar este velho em mais uma de suas jornadas em prol da ciência?

- Claro, Challenger – respondeu Verônica imediatamente.

- Pra mim tá beleza – concordou Finn.

As duas loiras foram arrumar o que levariam, enquanto Challenger preparava o café para eles. Comeram rapidamente, pois o cientista estava com pressa. Depois que terminaram, deixaram um bilhete para os outros habitantes da casa e, em seguida, saíram.

Malone foi o próximo a acordar e o primeiro a ler o bilhete, ficou um pouco triste, pois gostaria de ter ido junto para, quem sabe, conseguir inspiração para mais uma de suas histórias (ou seria para ficar mais tempo com Verônica?).

Roxton acordou, olhou para o lado e viu que Marguerite ainda dormia, não conseguiu conter o sorriso, já dormiam juntos há quase um mês desde o episódio da caverna e ela parecia cada dia mais linda. Beijou-lhe de leve nos lábios, ela não acordou, mas sorriu em resposta.

Quando o caçador chegou à sala, ainda sorria que nem um idiota (um idiota lindo, é claro!). Malone já estava acostumado e nem perguntou o motivo de tanta felicidade a essa hora da manhã.

- Bom dia, Roxton.

- Bom dia, Malone, onde estão os outros?

- Verônica e Finn foram com Challenger coletar umas ervas, devem voltar em um ou dois dias, de acordo com o bilhete que deixaram.

Quando Marguerite acordou estava enjoada novamente, isso já estava acontecendo há algumas semanas. Levantou da cama devagar para evitar que a tontura piorasse, foi até o banheiro e tomou alguns goles de água, voltou para a cama, deitou e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, isso sempre funcionava e hoje não foi diferente. Era quase 10:30 da manhã quando sentiu que o enjôo tinha passado. Levantou da cama, vestiu-se, fez a higiene pessoal e foi para a sala.

John havia deixado para ela algumas frutas e um pedaço do bolo que Verônica tinha feito no dia anterior.

Malone ouviu que a herdeira já estava acordada, parou de escrever e foi para a sala.

- Bom dia, Marguerite.

- Bom dia, Malone, onde está o John?

- Ele foi caçar, disse que voltaria antes do anoitecer, pediu que ficasse de olho em você – falou rindo esta última parte.

- Ha, ha, muito engraçado, Malone. E os outros?

- Verônica e Finn foram com Challenger coletar algumas plantas.

Enquanto Marguerite terminava de tomar seu café da manhã, ela pensava em como dizer para Roxton que estava grávida, eles nunca haviam falado sobre isso e ela não sabia como ele iria reagir à notícia.

Ela já estava desconfiada há algum tempo, mas resolveu esperar para ter certeza absoluta. Nos últimos dias, pretendia falar com ele sobre filhos para saber sua opinião, mas não teve oportunidade (ou seria coragem?).

- Hoje é o dia – falou em voz alta para convencer a si mesma e sentiu-se aliviada por ele ter ido caçar. Conversariam somente à noite, quando as palavras vinham mais facilmente.

O resto da manhã passou rapidamente. Malone percebeu que Marguerite estava muito quieta e se encarregou do almoço. Almoçaram em silêncio, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Malone passou a tarde relendo suas anotações, Marguerite até tentou ler um livro ou ouvir musica, mas estava muito ansiosa e distraída.

Já estava quase anoitecendo, quando o ruído do elevador quebrou o silêncio da casa da árvore.

- Oi, Malone, onde está Marguerite?

- No quarto, eu acho.

- Eu vou até lá e já volto para preparar a nossa janta.

- Oi, amor, sentiu minha falta? – disse dando-lhe um beijo.

- Muita, por que saiu sem se despedir?

- Mas eu me despedi, só que você estava dormindo.

- Não gosto quando você me deixa sozinha – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Pobrezinha, tão sozinha – disse enquanto a abraçava por trás e beijava-lhe o pescoço – me perdoa?

- Está bem, mas só desta vez.

- Me ajuda a preparar o jantar?

- Claro, estou faminta!

Durante o jantar:

- E então, Malone, ela se comportou bem enquanto eu não estava?

- Até demais! Não disse uma única palavra o dia todo, nem pra falar das minhas histórias.

Ambos olharam para a herdeira esperando por uma resposta muito zangada, mas ela estava mexendo na comida como se estivesse em outro mundo.

- Marguerite, tudo bem?

- Tudo, amor, vamos dormir?

- Claro, vou tomar um banho e já vou.

Quando Roxton saiu do banho, Marguerite já estava na cama. Ele se deitou na cama e a abraçou, ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou.

- Me conta o que está te incomodando.

- É que eu... estou... grávida.

- ...

Como ele ficou em silêncio, ela se levantou para poder ver seu rosto e o que viu fez todo o sofrimento de sua vida valer a pena: John tinha lágrimas nos olhos e o sorriso mais lindo que ela já havia visto.

Ao vê-lo assim, Marguerite não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, os dois se beijaram ternamente e depois se abraçaram. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, como se qualquer palavra ou movimento pudesse quebrar este momento mágico.

Após algum tempo, John pegou em suas mãos e disse:

- Tudo que eu tenho de bom na vida foi você que me deu: o seu amor e agora um filho... um filho, eu ainda nem acredito, parece que a qualquer momento vou acordar e descobrir que tudo isso foi um sonho.

- Se for um sonho, vamos deitar de novo, que eu quero sonhar pra sempre.

Marguerite dormiu tão bem depois de contar a John que ele seria pai, que acabou acordando cedo. O enjôo não era tão intenso como no dia anterior, mas estava lá, ela foi até o banheiro, tomou alguns goles de água e voltou para a cama. Enquanto deitava novamente Roxton acordou.

- Tudo bem?

- Só um pouco enjoada, mas já vai passar, é só você me abraçar.

Estavam a alguns minutos abraçados, quando Roxton falou:

- Estou louco pra contar a novidade pro Malone.

- Não, vamos esperar Challenger, Verônica e Finn voltarem, prefiro contar quando estiverem todos juntos.

- Se você prefere assim tudo bem, vamos tomar café então?

- Vamos, eu comeria um raptor agora.

Chegaram à sala de mãos dadas com um sorriso até as orelhas, Malone já estava pondo a mesa.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Malone – disseram juntos.

- O que foi, eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Por quê? – disse Roxton.

- Vocês estão sorrindo como dois malucos.

Marguerite interveio:

- E por que não estaríamos felizes? O dia está lindo, nós temos comida e tudo que precisamos bem aqui – disse a última parte olhando e sorrindo para Roxton.

- Eu desisto de entender vocês dois – disse Malone enquanto mordia uma maça.

Depois que tomaram o café e arrumaram tudo, Marguerite disse que iria até o lago lavar algumas roupas antes que o sol ficasse mais forte.

- Eu vou junto e te ajudo a carregar as roupas, espera só eu...

- Não, John, além disso, você precisa ir colher algumas frutas, pois comemos as últimas hoje.

- Está bem, mas leva a arma e toma cuidado.

- Pode deixar – deu um beijo em Roxton e gritou – Malone, cuida bem da casa!

- Não se preocupem, ela vai continuar em pé até vocês voltarem.

Marguerite estava lavando uma das camisas de Roxton, quando foi agarrada por trás por dois lagartos, imediatamente olhou para a arma que estava ao seu lado, mas um terceiro lagarto a pegou nesse momento.

- Me larguem! Roxton! Socorro!

Depois disso, um deles lhe deu um tapa no rosto e tapou sua boca, então começaram a arrastá-la mata adentro.

Roxton teve a impressão de ouvir um grito e foi verificar se Marguerite estava bem. Chegando à margem do lago, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, as roupas estavam espalhadas por toda parte e havia rastros no chão que indicavam que alguém tinha sido arrastado.   
- Marguerite! Marguerite!   
Silêncio. Imediatamente começou a correr na direção que o rastro indicava. De repente o rastro sumiu e ele passou a correr às cegas. 

- Marguerite! "Oh meu Deus, não os tire de mim".

Ele correu por várias horas, estava desesperado, por fim a exaustão tomou conta de seu corpo e ele sentou no chão, seus pulmões ardiam, implorando por ar.

"Eu devo ter seguido a direção errada"

"Pensa, Roxton, pensa."

Quando chegaram, Marguerite teve suas mãos presas em correntes que ficavam no alto da parede, impedindo, assim que ela abaixasse os braços. Ela havia sido arrastada e depois carregada por horas, apesar de seus protestos. Estava cansada, suja, com fome e com muita sede.

- Olá, minha querida Marguerite, está um pouco descuidada ultimamente – disse Centúria, a rainha dos lagartos.

- Me solta agora, sua lagartixa horrorosa!

- Ora, vejo que continua tão prepotente como antes.

- Me solta, por favor – disse abaixando a voz ao pensar em seu filho.

- Nossa, mas quanta educação, quase me dá vontade de soltá-la – e saiu rindo até não poder mais ser ouvida.

A dor começou a aumentar em suas pernas e braços por ficar naquela posição, dobrou os joelhos para tentar amenizá-la, mas isso era pior, pois as correntes apertavam ainda mais seus pulsos que estavam ardendo.

Estava em uma sala escura sem janelas, as paredes eram úmidas e exalavam um odor fétido. A falta de luz solar fez com que perdesse a noção do tempo, não tinha percebido que a noite já havia chegado e estava presa ali há várias horas.

A escuridão da noite fez com que Roxton ficasse ainda mais desesperado, as nuvens encobriam a lua cheia e ele não enxergava nem um centímetro a sua frente. De repente ele viu uma luz à distância, como se houvesse uma grande fogueira e correu o mais rápido que pôde naquela direção.

Marguerite estava exausta e desidratada e não ouviu a mulher se aproximando. A mulher colocou um recipiente com água em seus lábios para que bebesse. Tinha recebido ordens de não deixar a prisioneira morrer, pois ela seria útil mais tarde.

- Não deixa meu filho morrer... – disse num sussurro, sem perceber, como se estivesse fazendo uma oração.

A mulher ouviu e achou que sua rainha gostaria muito de saber da novidade. Centúria mandou que soltassem as correntes imediatamente, para garantir que ainda teria dois trunfos para negociar com Lorde Roxton.

- E então, Marguerite, quando iria nos contar a novidade?

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Ora, ora, eu sei que agora Lorde Roxton tem muito que perder.

Ouvindo isso, Marguerite não pôde evitar que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Centúria sorriu com satisfação diante da confirmação silenciosa da herdeira.

- Minha rainha – aproximou-se um de seus servos – capturamos um homem que estava tentando invadir o castelo.

Depois do comunicado, seu sorriso ficou ainda maior, sabia exatamente quem era o homem e o que estava procurando.

- Tragam-no até mim, vamos reunir toda a família.

Na casa da arvore, Malone estava muito preocupado, já havia procurado Marguerite e Roxton por umas duas horas nas redondezas, mas a noite escura não ajudou em nada. Agora andava de um lado para o outro na sala. Ouviu o elevador e gritou um pouco aliviado:

- Marguerite! Roxton!

- Somos nós, Malone – respondeu Challenger.

Verônica percebeu sua aflição e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu Ned? Algum problema?

- É que Roxton e Marguerite já deveriam ter voltado.

- Que é isso – disse Finn – eles devem estar namorando por aí.

- Não, Finn, eles saíram ainda de manhã e disseram que voltariam logo.

- Então vamos sair e procurar por eles – disse Challenger – Malone e Verônica ficam na casa da arvore, se não os encontrarmos em algumas horas, voltamos e vocês assumem a busca. Todos de acordo?

Como todos concordaram, Challenger e Finn pegaram suas armas, um pouco de água e saíram.

Roxton teve suas mãos e seus pés presos por correntes, permitindo que ele desse apenas pequenos passos. Dois lagartos, portando facas, mandaram que ele fosse andando até que chegaram aos aposentos de Centúria.

- Olá, Lorde Roxton, como vai a família?

- Onde está Marguerite?

- Calma, Lorde Roxton, eu o levo até ela.

Quando Roxton a viu deitada no chão frio e úmido, com as mãos e os pés amarrados e com os olhos fechados, sentiu um aperto no peito e um medo profundo, até que percebeu que ela estava respirando.

- Solta ela, sua desgraçada, o que você ganha com isso?

- Eu ganho poder, Lorde Roxton. Você me traz o cientista, o verdadeiro desta vez, ele ensina meus servos a fazer a pólvora e eu solto sua mulherzinha e seu filho.

- Não deixe, John, não deixe! – Marguerite estava delirando por causa da desidratação, da fome e do frio.

- Eu não vou deixá-la aqui com você, solte-a e eu trago Challenger.

- Nem pensar, Lorde Roxton, eu não serei enganada novamente, mas você que sabe – disse enquanto se abaixava ao lado de Marguerite – se o seu herdeiro não é tão importante assim – passou os dedos levemente sobre a barriga de Marguerite e lambeu os lábios como se sentisse o gosto da vitória.

- Sua... – Roxton não se conteve, ignorou os dois lagartos e voou para cima de Centúria, nem sequer sentindo os cortes que as facas haviam deixado em seus braços, derrubou-a no chão e apertou seu pescoço com as correntes que prendiam suas mãos.

Os dois lagartos foram para cima dele.

- Fiquem aí mesmo, ou ela morre!

- Obedeçam-no – ordenou Centúria.

Os dois se afastaram.

- Joguem as facas pra cá – exigiu Roxton – e a chave das correntes também.

Eles obedeceram imediatamente, Roxton pegou uma das facas e manteve encostada no pescoço de Centúria, enquanto abria as correntes com a outra mão. Então, soltou a chave, pegou a outra faca e cortou as cordas que amarravam Marguerite.

- Agora, tragam minha arma de volta e joguem pra cá.

Roxton pegou sua arma, pegou Marguerite no colo e foi saindo sem perdê-los de vista por um segundo sequer. Quando já estavam na mata fechada, colocou sua arma no ombro e passou a andar o mais rápido que podia em direção a casa da árvore.

"Oh, meu Deus, espero que Challenger já tenha voltado com suas ervas".

Durante o caminho, Marguerite falava coisas sem sentido, o que fez com que Roxton acelerasse cada vez mais o passo.

- Não me deixa sozinha... não de novo.

- Ssshhhh, calma, amor, vai dar tudo certo.

Algumas horas depois encontrou Verônica e Malone, que ficaram chocados com a cena.

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com vocês? Marguerite está bem?

- Acho que não, é melhor corrermos, onde está Challenger?

- Na casa da arvore para caso vocês voltassem enquanto não estivéssemos lá.

Roxton entrou na casa da arvore gritando:

- Challenger! Challenger!

Ele veio correndo e se surpreendeu ao ver o estado dos dois.

- O que houve?

- Rápido, Challenger, ela está delirando, está gelada e não come nem bebe nada há horas pelo jeito.

Challenger assumiu seu lado cientista e deixou-se guiar pela razão:

- Ela deve estar desidratada. Finn, busque alguns cobertores. Verônica, ferva um pouco de água e traga alguns panos, temos que aquecê-la. Malone, traga uma jarra de água e um copo. Roxton, leve-a para cama e tire essas roupas molhadas antes que ela piore.

Meia hora depois, Marguerite estava na cama, limpa, seca e aquecida, mas ainda não havia acordado. Tinha vários travesseiros em suas costas, fazendo com que estivesse quase sentada. Roxton lhe ofereceu água pela décima vez nos últimos quinze minutos, mesmo não estando consciente, ela tomava pequenos goles.

Verônica entrou no quarto com água e algumas ataduras para limpar os ferimentos de John.

- Não precisa, Verônica.

- Fique quieto! Quer pegar uma infecção?

Enquanto Verônica fazia os curativos, Roxton olhava para as marcas que as correntes e as cordas haviam deixado nos pulsos de Marguerite. Verônica sentiu sua aflição.

- Verônica, eles vão ficar bem, não vão?

- Eles? Eles quem?

- Marguerite e... o nosso filho.

- Oh, meu Deus! Ela está grávida?

- Aham.

- Por que não nos contaram?

Nesse momento os outros entraram no quarto para ver como a herdeira estava.

- Não nos contaram o quê? – perguntou Finn.

- Que Marguerite está grávida – respondeu Verônica.

- Mas que ótima notícia! – disse o cientista.

- É... – Roxton tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios – queríamos contar quando estivessem todos juntos. Agora estão todos aqui, mas ela está assim...

Roxton passou a mão em seu rosto e pegou sua mão novamente, então os outros saíram do quarto.

- Qualquer coisa me chame – disse Challenger – continue lhe dando água.

- Pode deixar.

Na manhã seguinte:

- John...

Roxton pulou imediatamente da cama e sorriu ao ver aqueles lindos olhos confusos, mas olhando para ele.

- Eu estou com sede.

Ele pegou a água que estava ao lado da cama e lhe deu alguns goles.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bem, os lagartos te capturaram e eu fui lá e te trouxe de volta, resumindo foi isso.

- Eles te machucaram? – disse olhando para os curativos em seus braços.

- Não, foram só alguns arranhões, a Verônica é muito exagerada.

- Eu tive um sonho tão bom – disse e inconscientemente colocou a mão na barriga.

- Não foi sonho, amor, nós vamos mesmo ter um filho – disse sorrindo e Marguerite retribuiu o sorriso.

Ele lhe deu um beijo e então se lembrou:

- Está com fome?

- Muita, eu comeria um T-rex agora.

- Dessa vez você vai ter que se conformar com a sopinha da Verônica – disse rindo.

Um ano e três meses depois...

- Challenger, me deixa pegar ele um pouquinho, ele é meu afilhado também.

- Mas, Finn, eu acabei de pegá-lo.

- Ah, Challenger, ele não gosta de ouvir suas histórias chatas, as minhas são mais emocionantes.

- Está bem, Finn, aqui, pega ele.

- Vem cá Will, fofinho, lindinho – disse enquanto pegava o menino, que já sorria e a encarava com seus pequenos olhos verdes.

Marguerite e Roxton ouviram tudo da sacada e sorriram diante da "discussão" dos padrinhos de William.

- Eu nunca pensei que a Finn pudesse gostar tanto de crianças – disse Roxton.

- Ela é uma boa menina.

- É e, além disso, quem não gostaria dele?

- Ele é a sua cara.

- Eu sei – disse todo orgulhoso, estufando o peito.

- Convencido! – falou enquanto dava um tapinha no ombro do caçador.

De repente Malone chegou à sacada com Kate no colo, a menina puxava sua camisa e ria. Seus grandes olhos azuis brilhavam de alegria.

- Eu desisto, como vocês conseguem fazê-la dormir? Ai, meu Deus! Eu vou ser um fracasso como pai.

- Calma, Malone – disse Roxton enquanto pegava a filha – você ainda tem uns seis meses pra treinar.

- Vocês já pensaram em um nome pro bebê? – perguntou Marguerite, enquanto fazia cócegas na barriguinha de Kate, fazendo-a rir.

- Verônica e eu pensamos em alguns nomes, mas vamos escolher somente depois que o bebê nascer, talvez tenhamos sorte e sejam dois também.

- Vai se preparando, Malone, pois quando um dorme o outro acorda.

Marguerite riu e disse:

- Falando nisso, vamos levá-los pro quarto e fazê-los dormir antes do jantar, talvez ainda dê tempo de ajudar Verônica com a comida.

- Vamos – disse Roxton, levantando-se da cadeira com uma Kate muito acordada nos braços – Finn, traga William até aqui, vamos levá-lo pra dormir.

- Ahn, mas já! Deixa ele aqui mais um pouquinho.

- Ele precisa dormir, Finn – disse Marguerite pegando-o do colo da amiga.

O casal foi para o quarto com os gêmeos.

Já havia passado mais de uma hora desde que os dois foram para o quarto, todos já estavam sentados à mesa, Verônica achou melhor não chamar para não acordar os bebês, levantou e foi até o quarto do casal avisá-los que o jantar estava pronto.

De repente voltou e disse:

- Ned, venha até aqui – e antes que ele respondesse, ela levou o indicador aos lábios pedindo silêncio.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, ele descobriu o motivo: Roxton e Marguerite estavam deitados na cama um de frente para o outro, ambos tinha um dos braços sob a cabeça e o outro estava estendido à frente onde entrelaçavam seus dedos. Eles dormiam profundamente e, entre os dois, Kate e Will estavam bem despertos e sorriram quando viram Verônica e Malone.

Verônica pegou Kate, enquanto Ned pegava William, então eles saíram do quarto em silêncio. Quando chegaram à sala todos se voltaram para eles com um olhar questionador.

- Eles já conseguiram fazer o papai e a mamãe dormirem – explicou Verônica rindo enquanto beijava a bochecha da afilhada.

- Se a notícia de que bastam dois bebezinhos para derrubá-los se espalhar, eles estão fritos – disse Finn rindo enquanto roubava, gentilmente, William de Malone.

No quarto, Marguerite e Roxton acordaram com as risadas de seus filhos e dos outros habitantes da casa. Ao perceberem como haviam dormido, sorriram um para o outro. Marguerite soltou a mão de John e começou a acariciar levemente sua bochecha, ele retribuiu o carinho sem nunca perder o contato visual. Quando percebeu que uma lágrima teimava em cair daqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava, ficou preocupado e se sentou na cama.

- O que foi, amor, algum problema?

Ela sorriu dentre as lágrimas e sentou de frente pra ele.

- Obrigada.

- Por quê?

- Por me dar uma família que eu nunca tive, por não me deixar mais ficar sozinha, por me amar...

- Eu que tenho que agradecer, eu tenho dois filhos lindos e saudáveis e tenho você, a mulher mais forte, corajosa, dedicada e linda que eu já conheci – ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos – olha nos meus olhos, você consegue ver o quanto eu te amo?

Marguerite só balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Roxton pegou suas mãos e as beijou, então beijou seus lábios.

- Eu também te amo...

John olhou em seus olhos e sorriu.

- Eu sei...

When I look into your eyes

Firehouse

I see forever when I look in your eyes

You're all I ever wanted. I always want you to be mine

Let's make a promise till the end of time

We'll always be together, and our love will never die

So here we are face to face and heart to heart

I want you to know we will never be apart

Now I believe that wishes can come true

'Cause I see my whole world. I see only you

When I look into your eyes

I can see how much I love you

And it makes me realize

When I look into your eyes

I see all my dreams come true

When I look into your eyes

I've looked for you all of my life

Now that I've found you, we will never say goodbye

I can't stop this feeling, there's nothing I can do

'Cause I see everything, when I look at you

When I look into your eyes

I can see how much I love you

And it makes me realize

When I look into your eyes

I see all my dreams come true

When I look into your eyes

Ohhhh

When I look into your eyes

I can see how much I love you and it makes me realize

When I look into your eyes

We will always be together, and our love will never die

When I look into your eyes

I see all my dreams come true, when I look into your eyes

When I look into your eyes

FIM

Nota da autora: Pessoal, não sei se tomar água em jejum melhora o enjôo, mas não consegui ter nenhuma idéia melhor, hehe.

Ah! Gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês que leram a fic até o final.

E então?

Gostaram?

Odiaram?

Review!!!!!!!


End file.
